1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a single element magnetic suspension actuator and more particularly to a single element magnetic suspension actuator with bidirectional force capability along a single axis. Applications for the invention may include magnetic actuators for shape and figure control of antennas and precision segmented reflectors, and magnetic suspension for payload pointing, isolation, and control systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the force produced by a single magnetic suspension actuator element is an attractive force that is directly proportional to the square of the flux in the magnetic gap. The flux, under ideal assumptions, is directly proportional to the current in the actuator element coil and inversely proportional to the magnetic gap. In order to produce a bidirectional force, prior art has utilized two or more actuator element pairs acting together along a single axis. Many approaches for controlling the force produced by this type of actuator are known. For instance see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,262 and 4,642,501 to Brian J. Hamilton and Kevin O. Kral, respectively.
A disadvantage of prior art devices is in the need for two or more elements controlled either differentially or one at a time in opposition to produce a bidirectional force along a given axis. This results in weight and volume disadvantages and configuration constraints in most applications.